


Late Nights, Early Mornings

by blueberry_muffin



Series: Late Nights, Early Mornings [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun can't help but want Youngjae. Even at 3:00 am in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights, Early Mornings

Youngjae hummed as he prepared kimchi fried rice for his and Daehyun's dinner. He just put the food on plates when his phone started playing Musiq Soulchild. Youngjae smiled brightly, that ring tone was saved for only one person.

He picked up his phone and pressed 'talk'. "Hi, Daehyunnie-"

"Baby, I'm so sorry, but there's an emergency at the hospital and I have to stay. Please don't wait for me, go on and eat. Don't wait up for me either, it seems like I'll be here awhile."

Youngjae blinked, his heart sinking into his empty stomach. It was Thursday and both he and Daehyun were stressed and ready for the weekend, so Youngjae planned a little dinner for tonight that would hopefully create enough good vibes for both of them to last until Saturday came. "Oh, o-okay."

He heard Daehyun sigh and Youngjae immediately felt guilty. Daehyun was already stressed over work and he wasn't making it any easier, besides, it's not like they had a choice, considering Daehyun was an emergency physician. "Jae..."

"It's fine, go on, people need you." Like me, thought Youngjae. "I love you."

Youngjae heard Daehyun sigh tiredly. "I love you too yeobo."

Youngjae blinked again when he heard the dial tone. He looked down at the steaming plates of food, appetite lost. Youngjae resisted the urge to take the tub of chocolate ice cream in their freezer and just curl up on the leather loveseat. He stared longingly at the stool next to him for a few moments, before sighing and beginning to eat the dinner he prepared, chewing slowly.

It was seven pm.

Youngjae sighed. It was going to be a long night.

At eight o'clock, Youngjae decided to wash his used dishes and utensils. He had already eaten his share of the dinner he had prepared and it wasn't as if there was anything else to do. When he was done rinsing the soap suds from his hands, Youngjae still felt restless, so he grabbed the cleaning supplies underneath the sink and tackled some weekend chores.

At around nine forty-five pm, Youngjae was found resting on his and Daehyun's leather couch, clutching a fluffy throw pillow to his chest. He was watching the nightly news and once he saw the weather tomorrow (cloudy, with a slight wind chill), he went to take a shower.

At ten, Youngjae was washed up and dressed for bed in his pajama pants and one of Daehyun's old shirts. Youngjae pouted, the shirt still smelled like Daehyun and was making his absence even more pronounced.

At eleven, Youngjae had made sure the door was locked, but not chained as Daehyun still hadn't come home, that the food on the counter was covered, that his lesson plans for tomorrow were all set, that his students' quizzes were all graded, and that his bag for work was packed and ready. He even chose his outfit for tomorrow, having nothing else to do.

By eleven forty-five Youngjae was atop his and Daehyun's bed, his phone in his hand, face looking longingly at it, still waiting for some sort of call or message from Daehyun saying he would be home soon.

At twelve am, midnight, Youngjae just went to sleep. There was school the following morning as tomorrow was Friday, and Youngjae had to get there by seven thirty. Daehyun still wasn't home yet and Youngjae fell asleep on his pillow, Daehyun's scent comforting him enough to fall into a light slumber.

　

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Daehyun sighed tiredly as he stepped through the threshold. He didn't know what time it was, all he knew was that it was past midnight.

Daehyun stepped out of his shoes and hung his bag, his coat, and lab coat on one of the few hooks by the door. His socked feet padded softly to the master bedroom, gently sliding open the door, thanking every deity he knew when it didn't make a sound. He turned the light on, but made sure it was as dimmed as much as possible.

Daehyun paused to stare at the bedside clock-it was two fifty-seven am. If he wasn't feeling grimy, Daehyun knew he would have immediately climbed into bed and joined Youngjae in slumber, but alas he was meant to stay up a bit longer.

Daehyun gathered his night clothes and went to the bathroom that was connected to their room, an en suite. He sighed as the warm water hit his skin, washing away the dirt and perspiration of the day, the stress following the water-out and into the drain. It had been an extremely long day of resetting bones, of stitching wounds, of heart attacks and strokes. It was nice to just be here, to be home.

The shower had refreshed Daehyun, and now he wasn't sure if he could go to sleep. After he had exited the bathroom in his night wear and deposited his clothes for today, well yesterday in the hamper, he walked over to a sleeping Youngjae on their bed.

Daehyun smiled sadly when he tried to sit on his side of the bed, but wasn't fully able to as the younger had taken his place and was now cuddling his, Daehyun's pillow. He softly brushed the younger's fringe from his forehead, fingers trailing Youngjae's jaw until Daehyun cupped his face, thumb

tracing the younger's cheek.

Brown eyes blinked sleepily open. "D-daehyunnie?"

"Hey, Baby...." Daehyun whispered.

"W-what time is it?" asked Youngjae, slowly sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Daehyun let his hand fall back to his side as he answered, "Past three, Baby, go back to sleep."

However, Youngjae was persistent. "Did you eat yet?" He asked. "There's food wrapped up on the counter. I made one of your favorites, kimchi fried rice and-"

Daehyun blinked a few times, a small smile appearing on his face. Youngjae was obviously tired, but he still persisted in making sure he, Daehyun, was alright. "Jae, stop, I'm fine-"

"But if you were busy all night, then you most likely didn't have dinner-"

Daehyun silenced Youngjae with a swift kiss to the lips, he was so sweetly persistent. His hands were positioned palm down on the bed, one on each side of the younger, his body leaning forward from this leverage. Youngjae smiled into the surprise kiss and wrapped his arms around the older, hands buried in Daehyun's hair, pulling him closer.

Youngjae whined into the kiss when he pulled back and Daehyun didn't follow him. He yanked the older's hair with one hand and forced him down when he laid back with the other, thrusting his tongue into the older's mouth when he gave a small gasp.

Daehyun reoriented himself so that he was between Youngjae's legs, which promptly ribboned around his waist and drew him even closer. Daehyun broke away from Youngjae when the younger let out a small moan. He moved his head away from the other and nuzzled his neck. "Baby...we can't..."

"Why not?" asked Youngjae, almost whining, rubbing insistently against the older. When he received no answer, he continued. "But Daehyunnie, you're hard too..."

Youngjae pressed his thigh against the bulge in Daehyun's sleep pants. Daehyun shivered and tried to ignore the heat beginning to lick up his spine, biting his lip in an attempt to keep his groan from escaping. "Jae...you have work tomorrow..."

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Dae, it's already tomorrow." He said, fingers playing with Daehyun's hair, subtly pulling his head closer. Before Daehyun could say some other excuse, Youngjae interrupted him. "If you're that worried about me being late, you should get a move on already, cause even we aren't that quick." Youngjae whispered into Daehyun's ear, as if saying it any louder would ruin its effect.

Daehyun brought his head up, his hands moving to either side of the younger's head, staring straight into his eyes, as if asking for confirmation. Youngjae's answer was just to pull the older's shirt off. That was all the permission Daehyun needed.

Daehyun practically tore off the younger's shirt in his haste to remove it, rationing in his mind that if he made this faster, Youngjae would have a little more time to sleep later. He pulled the other's pants off and moaned when he found that Youngjae wasn't wearing any underwear underneath.

Daehyun's hand traveled down his front and took hold of the younger's full erection. He squeezed around the tip lightly and ran his thumb over the bulbous head and leaking slit, watching vividly as Youngjae tossed his head back. "D-Daehyunnie~"

Daehyun had to bite his bottom lip to contain the moan that was bound to escape as he watched the delectable sight in front of him as Youngjae writhed when he traced the prominent vein with teasing fingers on Youngjae's shaft. The tip leaked a pearl of pre-come and Daehyun used it as natural lubricant to pump the younger even more smoothly. "Daehyunnie, p-please, m-ore..."

Youngjae was growing impatient for release so he wrapped his hand around Daehyun's and increased its pace. Daehyun tightened his fist as it traveled up and down the younger's cock. Youngjae mewled out and bucked his hips up, wanting the older so badly. It had been at least a week since the last time they slept together, truly slept together, without any interruptions and or stress tiring them out so much that all they managed was short goodnight kiss.

Youngjae groaned in shock and disappointment when Daehyun suddenly pulled his hand away. "Dae, what-"

Daehyun moved to the bedside table and took out a bottle of lube. "You were about to cum, I couldn't allow that, I want this to last." The further Daehyun kept going, the more he wanted to slow down. It had been ages since he and Youngjae had sex and he wanted this to last until the next available time. Youngjae, however, was in a different mindset.

Youngjae whined in annoyance, he didn't want to wait, he wanted now. He didn't get to spend the first half of the night with Daehyun and nothing, not even Daehyun himself would stop him from spending this half with him. Youngjae tried to reach for the bottle of lube, but Daehyun teasingly held it out of reach. He groaned in annoyance and decided to take things into his own hands. Literally.

Youngjae pushed him away and scooted further up on the bed. Daehyun huffed in surprise when Youngjae shoved him back. He looked down in shock when he heard a quiet mewl. Daehyun's mouth watered at the sight.

Youngjae was propped up on the bed, knees bent and feet flat on the mattress, legs spread. He had two of his fingers stretching his puckered hole, already adding a second hand that's fingers left wet trails from his mouth down, scissoring his fingers. Youngjae's breath hitched and he let out a wanton moan when the tips of his fingers pressed against his prostate.

Daehyun let out a groan at the sight, a deep sound in the back of his throat. Youngjae sought Daehyun's gaze, still thrusting his fingers back and forth, and when he finally had enough of Daehyun doing nothing, asked breathlessly," A-are you just gonna s-stay the-re or ahh-re you actual-llyy gonna d-do something, D-daehyunnie?"

That was all it took for Daehyun to get his wits back together. Some quick maneuvering and he was immediately next to his Youngjae, eyes never breaking contact as he roughly pulled out Youngjae's fingers and pinned his wrists above his head, holding them there with one hand.

Youngjae groaned out his disapproval as his hands were trapped, wanting and frustrated. He shuddered again as he felt Daehyun at his neck and jaw, nipping, sucking, and licking his way around Youngjae's body. He hooked his toes into the hem of Daehyun's pants and pulled down, his underwear following.

Youngjae whimpered as he attempted to get some friction by thrusting his hips up into Daehyun's, only to be disappointed as he moved back.

Youngjae had just enough, his patience was no more, not even a word in his vocabulary now. He huffed in frustration and nuzzled along Daehyun's neck, trailing his nose close to the older's ear. "Daehyunnie~...stop being slow, I really just want You. To. Fuck. Me. Now!"

Youngjae's voice had turned desperately demanding. When Daehyun heard his plea, his eyes were blown wide, pupils thin and dilated and black as night. He grabbed the bottle of lube he carelessly threw somewhere on the bed, quickly opened it and poured a copious amount into his palm, gliding his hand over erection, hissing at the cool liquid.

Daehyun was just about to prepare Youngjae even more, when Youngjae bucked against him, their eyes locking and Daehyun seeing the needy desperation in the other's.

Fine, have it his way then, thought Daehyun, quickly lining himself up with Youngjae's entrance, Jae did always like it rough...

Daehyun bottomed out.

"Fuck!" The both of them moaned loudly.

The older wasted no time pulling out and trusting back into the younger, movements rough and unreserved. If it was a fucking Youngjae wanted, then it was a fucking Youngjae would get.

Youngjae was so tight, but his need was so urgent, and Daehyun never truly denied him anything, so he pulled back slightly, groaning at how Youngjae's hole was trying to hold him in, and slammed back into the younger. Youngjae shuddered as the tip of Daehyun's cock pressed against his prostate, but it still wasn't enough, he wanted more. Youngjae wrapped his legs even more tightly around Daehyun's waist, pulling him as close as he could possibly get.

Youngjae's breaths came out in breathless pants, knuckles turning white at the force he was gripping Daehyun's back. "D-daehyun go, ugh...f-faster." The older drew back, quirking an eyebrow and slamming back into Youngjae. The younger arched up a little and bit his lip to suppress a scream, the force of his bite almost hard enough to break skin, hands squeezing at Daehyun's biceps tightly as the older's speed increased, his aim perfect.

Daehyun grunted, his head next to Youngjae's, hands gripping at the younger's hips, his own trying to keep up with the increased pace. "Jae...Youngjae..."

The younger arched back into him. "Dae! Dae..hyu-ahh...Dae, harder!" Youngjae panted into the older's ear, hips jerking up.

Daehyun couldn't help but comply. He pulled out his length further, only to thrust back in harshly, each thrust a little more rough than the last. Youngjae boldly tilted his hips up, unashamedly meeting Daehyun thrust for thrust, moaning incoherently when the older would directly hit his prostate.

Daehyun moved one of his hands form the younger's hips to his leaking member, fisting it furiously in time with his thrusts. By this point Daehyun wasn't thinking, just doing. He licked up Youngjae's neck, bit the juncture between ear and neck, moved higher and forward, subconsciously trying to get the other bent in almost in half.

His hands didn't move, they felt, one skimmed up the younger's side, pressing down on a nipple and the other stayed down south, pulling, tugging, wringing Youngjae's cock, trying to get him to spill over, just as his mouth spilled out pretty little mewls and moans.

"Daehyunnie!! Dae-hy-ahh...Dae!...Dae!!"

Youngjae was all feeling, all he felt was pleasure, all he felt was Daehyun, who sent thrills up his spine and heat into his lower stomach. All he knew was Daehyun, all he could think, all he could say was Daehyun, Daehyun, Daehyun, Daehyun. Daehyun, who was so good at not missing his prostate. So, it was no surprise what Youngjae screamed out when the over-stimulation overwhelmed him and his body.

"Daehyun!!"

Youngjae came hard and long, ropes of his come painting himself, Daehyun and the bed. He panted harshly and clenched around the older's cock, milking him of his release.

Daehyun groaned when he felt himself pulse warningly, and moaned when Youngjae came, his own release stolen from him by that sight and the other's clenching inner muscles. "Jae..."

They stayed intertwined together for several moments, getting up all in each other's space, breathing each other's air, just being one for those few moments longer, until Youngjae shivered, this time from the cold.

Daehyun sighed even more tiredly than when he walked through the door, although this sigh felt sated and content, unlike the tiredly stressed one before. He gently pulled out of the younger, disregarding the mess on the bed, when it was properly morning, with sun and birds and all that crap, he would clean up, but for now, sleep.

Youngjae whimpered when Daehyun pulled out, streams of the older's come leaking from his entrance, a small ache already forming in his lower back. Youngjae knew that work would be Hell tomorrow, but he felt it was worth it as he snuggled up to Daehyun, letting the older pull the duvet over them.

"Hmm..."Youngjae hummed against the crook of Daehyun's neck. "I love you, Daehyunnie..." He managed to get out sleepily, eyes closed.

Daehyun managed a small smile back, laying back onto his pillow, arms holding the other tight. "I love you too, yeobo."

It was four thirty-five am.

And Youngjae wasn't waiting anymore.

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!! Hope you liked it! XD


End file.
